Sweet Dreams
by Mr Sir XVII
Summary: Lissa wakes up from her nightmare, and seeks comfort with the Shepherd's tactician. Lissa X Robin (M)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside, *insert more legal stuff here*

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Dreams<strong>

The Shepherd's camp was completely silent, save for the faint whisper within tents and the rain and wind that shook the enormous branches of the Mila Tree. The fire pit stationed in the middle of the camp was still shouldering from the light rain and the evening's activities. There was a peaceful aura shrouding the Tree, given by the Divine Dragon herself, Naga. It was hard to believe that a fierce battle raged on these very grounds just a few hours ago.

The Shepherds were all in their tents, sleeping soundly or preparing to do so. All except for one lone cleric.

Lissa tiptoed through the Shepherd's camp, trying her best not to make a sound, carrying a pillow close to her body to keep it dry from the raindrops. Her entire face showed a look of distraught and tears welled up in her eyes. She made her way past the main tent, avoiding Stahl, who was on guard for the night, past the smoky fire pit, and extra carefully past her brother's tent, The sound of her tiny feet splashing in the small puddles was carried away by the pitter-patter of the light rain, and Lissa was silent as she moved through the network of tents.

She had only one destination in mind; the small and raggedy black tent stationed towards the outskirts of camp.

As Lissa drew closer to the tent, the sound of heavy snoring escaped through the opening. Still tiptoeing, she entered through the opening slowly, and stared down at the inhabitant, snoring loudly and a small line of drool slowly dripping down his face. His robes were wrinkled and his blanket was half around his waist, half covering his collection of tomes and books.

Now within the safety of a tent, the cleric wiped another tear from her eye with the soft fabric of her pillow, shaking the excess water off of her. She was still slightly wet, and the cold made her shiver a little.

"Robin? Robin, wake up…" Lissa bent down and nudged the sleeping man with her hand, desperately trying to wake him up from his deep slumber.

"Zzz… Snnrk- Wha?" The tactician shuffled a bit in his bedroll but still faced away from her. He was still incredibly tired from the day's battle.

Lissa sniffled and wiped the moisture away from her eyes with her shirt's sleeve. She stayed silent, still unsure if Robin was still sleeping or not.

"Who'sthere…" The tactician muttered, not bothering to move himself.

"Umm… Robin?" Lissa said in a hushed tone, still clutching her damp pillow close to her chest. "I- I had a nightmare. Can… Can I sleep with you tonight?" The cleric's tone was sad, she had obviously been crying.

"Yeahsurewhatever…" Robin managed to say. He didn't move, or even open one eye.

Lissa managed a weak smile, and put her pillow beside Robin's. She laid down on Robin's bedroll, but she wasn't completely comfortable. She reached over the sleeping body of Robin (He had already fell back asleep) and picked up the large blanket that had been tossed aside. Pulling it over both her and Robin, she began to warm up.

A small smile grew across Lissa's lips, and her tears began to stop. This is what she wanted all along, to be close to her secret love, the Shepherd's tactician. Ever since Chrom, Fredrick, and she came across the tactician in the fields of Ylisse, she knew that he was special. It took her awhile to realize, but Robin was the perfect person for her. Through the years, she and Robin had become the closest friends, though bloody wars, and wars involving pranks. The best times Lissa had were with the tactician. She never had the guts to say it, but Lissa was sure that she loved Robin with all her heart. They were two halves of the same whole.

Lissa snapped back to reality when the arm of Robin draped over her side. She hadn't noticed, but Robin turned over in the bedroll and was now holding Lissa close to him. The grin on Lissa's face grew larger, and she snuggled back into the sleeping tactician, lightly and playfully rubbing her bottom into her bedmate. The thoughts in her mind told her to do many different things, but she just wanted to stay in that position forever, with the person she loved.

Even Robin, in his sleep, seemed to agree. The tactician pulled Lissa closer, and let out a deep and happy sigh. It seemed that he was enjoying this too.

Lissa returned the happy sigh, and closed her eyes. She would dream of her many cheerful days spent with the tacticians, days she would never forget.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short first chapter. Also, I'm not too sure If I'm going to continue this, so if there are enough people wanting me to then I'll consider it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside, *insert more legal stuff here*

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, just before the orange sunset, the Shepherd's camp began to stir and awaken. The Shepherd's had gotten used to waking at dawn, at Frederick's multiple requests. As per usual, Frederick was already up hours before, preparing supplies and rekindling the fire. A few other Shepherds were also exiting their tents and going about their usual morning routines.<p>

A soft breeze stirred through the opening to Robin's tent, fluttering the pages of an open tome on Robin's small desk in the corner of the cramped tent. The tactician was still asleep in his bedroll, lost in a dream.

Another gust of wind entered the tent, waking Robin from his sleep. A yawn escaped his lips, and his brown eyes opened. He attempted to stretch his arms, but he noticed the small figure sleeping next to him.

Robin's eyes went wide as a deep red blush spread across his cheeks. A million thoughts raced through his head simultaneously most of them left Robin completely confused as he tried to figure out why the princess of Ylisse was sleeping with him.

_Oh Gods, what happened last night? Robin thought. Did Vaike convince me to drink more of that Feroxi ale Lon'qu had? I get so… inflamed when I'm intoxicated. Oh Gods, did we-_

All the color in Robin's face drained, as he pondered the thought. He slowly and carefully lifted the wooly blanket covering both Lissa and him, and was relieved to find that they were both fully clothed.

_Thank the Gods, Chrom would kill me if he found out we-_

Robin stopped as the sound of rustling blankets tore him away from his thoughts. Lissa stirred in her sleep, shifting onto her side, facing the tactician.

Robin smiled as he looked at the princess. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, a calm smile across her lips. In that moment, Robin thought she looked delicate, and even cute.

The tactician realized how close the princess was to him she sighed, her chest touching his. He tried separating from Lissa, but she had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and she didn't show any signs of letting go. Robin pulled on the yellow sleeve of her dress, but she only tightened her grip on him. He sighed and let his head hit his pillow.

* * *

><p>Lissa danced among the white and blue flowers, her dress twirling around with her. The soft touches of the flowers tickled her skin, and she giggled playfully before falling down and landing softly in the mess of grass and flowers. Her cheeks were rosy and pink from a combination of the crisp meadow air and her energetic dancing.<p>

A familiar voice called out to the princess. "Tired out already?"

Lissa giggled. "C'mon Chrom, this field is just so beautiful. I couldn't help myself!"

Chrom stood over his sister, offering his hand. She gladly took it, and after being pulled upright, straightened out the wrinkles in her dress. Looking back up at her brother, she grinned.

"Are you two finished? We need to keep moving if we're going to make it back to Ylisstol before nightfall." A man on horseback approached the two in the field.

"Aw, Frederick, we just got here! Can't we rest for a while? My feet ache!" Lissa pouted.

"I suppose we can stop for a minute or two." The knight reluctantly said.

Lissa flopped down in the grass again, deeply inhaling the sweet aromas of the surrounding flowers. She felt so comfortable in that moment, like she could stay there for a lifetime. The ari about the meadow was so calming and peaceful. Lissa sprawled her arms and legs out on the ground, and sighed happily.

"Time's up milady. We are already running late, Lady Emmeryn awaits us at the capital by sunset."

Frederick and Chrom already turned to leave, but Lissa wasn't about to leave just yet. Slowly she picked herself up from the ground, but as she started to catch up to Chrom and Frederick, she tripped over a dark figure lying among the flowers.

"Oof!" Lissa sharply groaned in pain as she tripped over the body. As she picked herself back up from the ground, Chrom was already at her side, gazing down at the figure in the grass.

A man's body, no younger than twenty, was lying motionless on the ground save for the slight rise and fall of his chest. He had a peculiar coat on, made of black and purple fabric with golden tassels and stitching. The sleeves of this jacket were decorated with three purple eyes on each sleeve. A tan undershirt was visible under his heavy coat. The man's skin was very pale, almost the same color as his snow-white hair.

Chrom was silent, only peering down at the sleeping stranger. He was deep in thought, trying to figure whether to help this man or to journey on to Ylisstol.

Lissa, on the other hand, was intent on waking this man up. She bent down and shook his shoulder harshly before Chrom grabbed her hand to try and make her stop.

"Please Lissa, we're trying to wake him up, not break his arm!"

"Well Chrom, we have to do _something_!" Lissa replied, still staring at the sleeping figure.

"What do you propose we do?" The prince replied.

Lissa looked to her brother, still thinking for a way to help. "Um, I don't know…"

Just then, the man's eyes began to slowly open, and he groggily stretched his arms out and yawned. He looked confused, looking around at the two siblings looking at him with great bewilderment. He rubbed the back of his head, but still remained silent.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said.

Lissa grinned at seeing the stranger wake up. "Hey there!" Her tone was friendly and welcoming.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." Chrom reached down with his gloved right hand, offering it to the silent man. Reluctantly, he took it, and Chrom pulled him up gently from the ground. As Lissa watched the man, she noticed an odd purple tattoo on the man's hand, the same color and style as the eyes on his coat.

The man stood around the same height as Chrom, and much taller than Lissa, about a foot or so to be exact. He dusted his coat once upright, then turned back to face the group of Ylissians. Frederick had joined the two, and was now standing behind them, eyeing the stranger carefully.

A small voice in the back of Lissa's mind began to speak up.

_"Lissa, wake up, we need to get moving before someone sees us like this."_

* * *

><p>Lissa awoke slowly, opening her eyes to see Robin a few inches away. She smiled, remembering how she ended up in this position last night, comforted by her best friend. She tried to stretch, but her arms were locked around Robin's midsection. She looked back up to the tactician, and after blushing deeply, she withdrew her arms to rub her eyes.<p>

_Gods, was I like that the whole night? I hope he isn't mad…_

After being released by Lissa's grip, Robin took the opportunity to stand up. He offered his hand down to the princess, still on the bedroll. The blankets were still on her, in the same position as when she fell asleep. Lissa took his hand, and was hoisted upwards gently.

"Y'know, that reminds me of the dream I had, just before you woke me up." Lissa grinned

Robin was busy rooting through his miscellaneous bags, trying to find a change of clothes. "Oh? And what was the dream?" Robin pulled out a tan undershirt, a duplicate of the one he was currently wearing.

"I was dreaming about when we first met you, back in that field in Ylisse. Don't you remember?"

Robin threw the shirt over his shoulder, and pulled a pair of fresh black pants from a pile of clothes. He turned back to face the princess. "I do remember. In a way, it was my first memory." Robin tucked his clothes under his arm. "I especially remember when Frederick came close to leaving me behind. Imagine if I never followed you into the village. I bet I wouldn't be standing in Valm, fighting this war."

Lissa giggled. "If you hadn't tagged along, The only friend I would have would be Maribelle. I'm happy you tagged along."

The tactician smiled, then rummaged through another bag of clothes. "Sorry Lissa, but I'm headed off to the bathing tent. I'd advise that you would be running along to breakfast." Robin withdrew his smallclothes from the bag and turned back to Lissa.

Lissa was already heading out the tent, but Robin stopped her.

"And Lissa? Please don't go telling people of our… Sleeping arrangements of last night. You don't want the rumors spreading, especially if Gaius or Vaike is starting them. Trust me, I have some unfortunate experience with them." He shuddered.

Lissa giggled again even more happily. "Don't worry Robin. If anything happens, I'll make sure to have a word with them. I've been training with Frederick to fight with an axe, and I've been hoping for a chance to test it out."

The tactician laughed, and with that, Lissa skipped happily out into the already-lively Shepherd's camp.

* * *

><p>"Alright people, Get packing! We leave the Mila Tree at twelve o'clock sharp!"<p>

Frederick's words echoed throughout the Shepherd's camp and the surrounding valley. The Ylissian League was to travel to Fort Steiger to defeat the Central division of the Valmese Army. After allying with The Voice of Naga, Tiki, The next move was to separate the two other divisions of the Valmese army in a "divide and conquer" campaign. The previous night's strategy meeting solidified the decision, thanks to Robin's genius tactics.

Meanwhile, the very same tactician was busy piling food onto a plate to bring back to his tent.

Robin had a late start to his day, after a few failed attempts to break free of Lissa's death hold on him. He only had about an hour to bathe, converse with the Shepherds, and eat before it was time to pack up camp and move out.

Robin balanced a plate of food, an apple, and a heavy tome with both hands, all with a sweet roll in his mouth. Dodging in and out of the passing Shepherds, he made his way to the edge of the camp, where his small tent was positioned.

Passing by the common tent, a figure quickly pulled him inside the tent flap, pinning him against the tent's wall. A figure ripped the roll from his mouth, tossing it to the ground. Another hand pressed against his mouth, refraining him from speaking up. The figure seemed small and thin, but had the strength to keep him pinned.

A voice whispered softly, yet firmly into the tacticians ear. "If I ever see you with Lissa again, I swear to Naga I will tear you _limb_ from _limb_ and leave you to the buzzards. Do you understand?"

Robin struggled to move, but was pinned by the figure's leg.

"I _said_, do you understand?!" The elbow of the figure pushed into Robin's ribcage.

Hastily, Robin nodded, eager to break free of the hold.

The figure scoffed, then withdrew from Robin. "Good. I expect full cooperation, or you'll be seeing me again."

As quickly as he was pinned, the figure fled, using the darkness of the common tent to disappear back into the camp. Dumbfounded, Robin was left to ponder who would do such a thing to him.

As he made his way back to his tent, Robin looked in every shadow, every place that he could, trying to find whoever threatened him. When no one was found, he simply sunk back into his small tent to pack up. Whoever it was, it was clear that they wanted to protect the princess.

Robin flopped down on his bedroll, letting his book, plate, and apple fall with him. He sighed deeply, and closed his eyes, leaving himself to his conflicted thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't the greatest chapter, but I needed to get something out before I procrastinated to hell and back again. With Smash Bros. out, school, and various sports, I barely have time to write. I'll see when I can get more chapters out, and hopefully they will be better and longer.<strong>

**Thanks for the support, by the way, and keep reviewing! I'm always happy to see anything, even criticism. I'm always trying to improve my writing.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside, *insert more legal stuff here*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Robin winced as he retrieved his sword, clutching the open wound on his shoulder as he bent down. Pheros had just been defeated, and the Shepherds had taken the rest of Fort Steiger. It wasn't a clean victory, and Robin was well aware. A few Shepherds had grave wounds. Stahl had a gash on his leg a foot in length, Tharja had two arrows in her shoulder, and Virion's ribs were broken in three places from a kick by Pheros's horse. Even Chrom had a few sizeable cuts and healers were already hard at work, their staffs a blur as they rushed to close wounds and treat the Shepherd's various injuries.

Robin wanted to check with everyone, to see if they were okay. The last thing that the tactician wanted was an allied death. After his induction to the Shepherds, he vowed that no lives would be lost under his command, and he intended to stand by his promise until his own death.

Chrom, Say'ri, and the two Feroxi Khans were deep in conversation, discussing future plans. Well, mostly Chrom and Say'ri. Basilio and Flavia were bickering and debating on who killed the most Valmese soldiers.

Robin joined the group, as Say'ri had started to explain the next course of action for the Shepherds.

"Fie, tactician. Have you come with another brilliant plan? We are in dire need for one of your miracles. A scout has confirmed that both the Southern and Northern divisions of our armies had been decimated by Walhart and Yen'fay."

"The Fort is also currently being surrounded by rebels, with Yen'fay and Walhart both marching their armies here momentarily." Chrom added, grimly.

Robin sighed deeply, deep in thought. running a hand through his messy hair, he got an unpleasant idea, but an important one nonetheless.

"Chrom? We need to leave immediately."

"What? But the dynasts should be upon us at any moment, how could we-"

Say'ri interrupted Chrom suddenly. "He is right. If we are to escape with our lives, then we must flee the Fort." She nodded towards Robin. "It amazes me how good ideas come to you so easily, tactician."

Chrom withdrew from the group, leaving Robin and Say'ri in conversation, and the Khans still arguing over the battle.

"Alright Shepherds, if you want to keep living, let's get outta here. Grab what you can and assist those who are wounded. Let's move out, and quickly!"

* * *

><p>Once the Shepherds were clear of Fort Steiger and in the safety of the surrounding woodlands, Robin was busy setting up his tent. The camp was built in a small clearing in the woods, surrounded by trees and a small running stream. As usual, Robin placed himself at the edge of camp, away from most others, but still close to the supply wagon in case he needed a late-night snack while reading (He did this a lot, as his late-night reading sessions drove him to stay up until the break of dawn).<p>

Most of the other Shepherds had long since unpacked, but Robin wasn't really motivated after seeing the various injuries of his fellow soldiers. His tent was up, but his belongings were strewn about inside, save for the bedroll he was laying in. The feeling of guilt still plagued him, as he couldn't get the thought of injured Shepherds out of his head.

Robin closed his eyes, tossing his signature coat aside. Sighing deeply, he exited his tent, en route to the small stream just outside camp.

The day was growing old, and the sun was setting soon, painting beautiful orange streaks in the night sky. The air was cool and crisp, but not extremely cold.

Leaving the camp behind, the sad and tired tactician sat on the stream's bank, holding his head in his hands.

A rustle from the bushes alerted him, but he took no action. Instead, he simply called out into the wilderness.

"Tharja, just come out already. There's no use hiding when you give yourself away like that."

The Plegian mage emerged from the foliage and sat down next to Robin at the edge of the stream. "You didn't notice me when I was in your tent, I didn't think you'd hear me in the bushes," Tharja commented.

Robin buried his face into his hands. "Gods… Tharja, how many times have I told you not to follow me around, especially into my tent?"

Tharja blushed, looking away. "I- uh… I didn't think you meant it the last time..."

Robin sighed again, staying silent. He looked out into the stream, lost in his thoughts.

"It was a close battle today Robin, but you pulled it off. I'm proud of you." She scooted closer to the tactician, but he didn't react.

"I was responsible for the injuries of many Shepherds today, I wouldn't say that is a good victory. You had two arrows sticking out of your arm the last time I saw you, for Naga's sake." Robin said, his tone sad and low.

"Those arrows were nothing. With the help of Lissa and a quick hex, I'm better than ever. I'd walk straight into the enemy fire if you commanded me so, Robin." Tharja moved even closer to him, whispering in his ear in a seductive tone.

Robin flinched at yet another one of Tharja's advances. Almost every day, the dark mage would try to get closer and closer. But Robin perked up at the mention of Lissa's name. He lifted his head, looking from the stream to his friend sitting next to him.

"Thanks for the- er… compliment, but I think I'm gonna go see how the rest of camp is doing." With that, Robin stood up, and started towards the medical tent, intent on meeting with Lissa.

Tharja muttered something unintelligible after Robin left. Frowning, she stood up and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh Robin, why do you continue to leave me for that little princess? I might just have to do something about that…"

* * *

><p>Robin approached the infirmary tent as Stahl was emerging, waving goodbye and thanking the two healers inside, Lissa and Maribelle. The knight's right leg was covered in thick bandages and he had a slight limp, but he looked fine otherwise. Stahl offered Robin a smile as they passed, which Robin returned, happy that he was okay. He pushed the medical tent flap aside, and entered.<p>

Virion was on a cot, sleeping. Blankets covered up to his gut, leaving the bloodied bandages wrapped around his torso visible. Robin winced at the sight, still feeling guilty for the other man's injuries.

Maribelle was rummaging through the small wooden crates, searching for a certain tool, while Lissa was organizing various staves in the corner. She turned when Robin entered. Upon seeing the tactician, her face brightened, a large smile on her face.

"Hey Robin! What brings you here?" The Princess asked in her usual, cheery voice.

"Just checking in to see how the injured are." He motioned over to Virion. "Is he going to be alright?"

Lissa nodded. "Yeah. Maribelle just re-set his ribs, and we closed the wound a few minutes ago."

"Good. I still feel awful about the battle today, but I'm glad he's okay. What about Stahl?"

Still kneeling over the crates, Maribelle glared at the two, staying silent.

Lissa smiled, leaning on her staff. "He's fine too, he'll probably be sore tomorrow, though."

Robin nodded, looking back at Virion. His expression fell as he saw the bloody gauze.

"Hey, Robin. It wasn't your fault. Your tactics are fine, Virion said that it was his own fault. You need to stop being so sad all the time, your face is constantly doing that rubbery thing."

The tactician looked back at the princess and smiled slightly. "I thought you said I did the "rubbery thing" when you pranked me?"

Lissa giggled and nudged him in the side with her elbow. Looking back up at him, she noticed the large cut on his shoulder.

"Omigosh! Robin, how come you didn't come here after you unpacked? Your wound needs to be cleaned and dressed!"

Maribelle sprung up instantly at Lissa's words, butting into their conversation. "Here, let me do it. Lissa dear, could you go find the mess tent and fetch me a cup of tea? I'm absolutely parched!"

Saddened by her friend's intervention, she nodded to Maribelle and exited the tent.

Robin looked a little surprised at Maribelle. "Uhh… Thanks Maribelle, but I think Lissa had it covered."

Maribelle looked sternly at the tactician, but stayed silent. Roughly, she brought him to a nearby chair, bringing some bandages and a clean cloth. After cleaning and wrapping his arm, she simply returned to the crate she was looking in previously, still not saying a single word.

"Uh, Thanks again Maribelle."

Maribelle looked back at him, still with the same stern look on her face. "Never an issue, Robin."

Upset that he didn't have the time to chat with Lissa, Robin exited the tent back into the hustle of camp.

A moment later, Lissa re-entered the tent, holding a tray with a few small cups of tea. "I'm back, and I brought an extra tea for you, Ro-" Lissa stopped and looked around the room, then to Maribelle. "Where did he go?"

Maribelle smirked slightly to herself. "He said something about visiting…" Maribelle racked her brain for a random name. "About visiting Cordelia. He looked very excited." She arose from the ground and took her cup of tea from the tray, satisfied with her small lie.

Lissa sat down in the chair, a sad look on her face. She wanted to go out and look for him, but he was probably long gone, having a good time. She forgot her tea and left the infirmary, heading for her own tent.

* * *

><p>The night had fallen a few hours ago, giving way to the moonlight, but Robin had no plans of retiring back to his tent. He was sitting in the common tent, deep into his tome on strategy. Even though he had read this particular book several times over, he enjoyed revisiting it to see if he skipped over something.<p>

It was dark in the tent, save for the soft light of a single candle, close to burnt out. The warm orange glow of the campfire shone through the tent flap, and the voices and laughs of the Shepherds floated in with the light.

Robin sighed and stretched his arms. He checked his hourglass sitting on the table near his book. Already eleven o'clock. It's gonna be a long night.

The tactician yawned loudly and turned the page of his book. _Maybe I should go to bed soon, I don't think I've slept in days._

At that moment, a sound was heard at the tent's opening, and light poured into the room. Lucina stepped inside and approached Robin.

"Robin? How come you're not outside with the others?" Lucina asked, the light reflecting off Falchion's sheath.

Robin marked his book with a worn leather bookmark, and stood to face Lucina. "I don't know. I'm not one for campfires, after what happened during the Plegian war. Your father let me light the fire, but neglected to inform me that Vaike had poured kitchen grease on it."

Lucina covered her mouth with a gloved hand to try and stifle a laugh, but gave in to loud laughter. After regaining her usual, serious composure, she spoke. "I suppose that is a good reason, but everyone has been looking for you. Lissa has been leading the search."

Robin sighed. "I was actually thinking to going to bed, so if you could tell the others, it would be appreciated."

Lissa stood in front of the exit, blocking Robin from leaving. "Come on Robin, you can't stay for awhile?"

Robin caved quickly, sighing. "I suppose I could for a few minutes." Robin extinguished his candle and closed his tome.

Smiling, Lucina led the tactician out into the camp, coming to the campfire and sitting on the ground.

* * *

><p>Robin yawned for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, and tossed again in his bedroll. He was up late again, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. In the back of his mind, something ate at him, keeping him up.<p>

He sat back up in bed, throwing the blankets aside. _Maybe I'll take a walk to clear my head,_ he thought.

He rose from his bed slowly and reached for his coat. He pulled it on, and after hugging it close to his bare torso, he left his tent.

Every other Shepherd had long since retired to their beds, and the camp was completely silent. The moonlight shone through the trees, casting faint shadows of branches on the various tents. The fire pit was smoldering, a few ashes still alight from the night's campfire. The soft wind was cool and calm.

Robin set off for the same stream he visited earlier that day, walking slowly and gazing aimlessly at the wilderness ahead. He sat at the bank of the stream, dipping a bare toe into the slow-moving water. He was surprised to find it rather warm, opposite to the night air.

Robin leaned back, gazing into the sky. The stars were bright and shining brilliantly, and the full moon was a spectacular sight. But even with the peaceful and beautiful sky, Robin couldn't find peace in his mind. Conflicted thoughts wrestled his mind back and forth.

Robin withdrew a deep breath and stood, stretching out his arms. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention: a soft orange light gleamed on the trees. Turning around, Robin saw a dark silhouette of a person, holding a candle. Instinctively, Robin reached for his magic tome in his coat pocket, but found it wasn't there.

The figure didn't seem to notice him though, and it kept walking away through the camp. Quietly, Robin followed at a safe distance.

The person holding the candle seemed to be looking for something, as it wandered the camp aimlessly. It stopped in many tents to look inside for a moment or two, only to turn back in search of another. After a few minutes, the figure seemed to give up, and it stopped at the smoky fire pit, sitting down on a small log. It placed the candle at its side, letting the soft light illuminate its face. Robin instantly recognized the familiar face, as she straightened out her yellow dress, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Lissa looked down at her feet, holding her arms close to her chest. She sighed loudly, but didn't say anything.

"Lissa?" Robin called, slowly approaching the fire pit.

The princess looked up suddenly, almost as if she was scared. She looked like she had been crying, as her eyes were damp. A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Robin? What are you doing up at this time of night?" She sniffed discreetly, trying to hide it from her friend.

Robin sat down at an adjacent log, across from Lissa. "I could be asking you the same thing."

The princess sighed, and looked back at the ground, hiding her face from the tactician as she searched for something to say. "I was just… Looking for something I left lying around…"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What might that be? I could help you find it."

She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "No, I don't need help. I'm just gonna go back to bed, I'll find it in the morning."

"Lissa, have you been crying? You don't look so good."

She turned away, sniffing again but not saying a word.

Robin stood, and pulled her up from her seat. Still, she hid her face from Robin's view, but the moonlight glistened off her falling tears. Gently, Robin listed Lissa's chin with his finger, bringing her face close to his.

"Lissa, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help if you don't tell me."

She wiped at her eyes again. Her breathing had become uneven, and more tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I- I had a nightmare… It was the same one a few nights ago, when I went into your tent," She sniffed again. "I keep having the same dream over and over, and I can't stop… I can't-" Lissa's eyes welled with tears, and she started to sob, turning away from Robin again.

Robin's face was dark with concern. "What was the dream about?"

The princess was quiet for a moment, hesitating to explain further. Sniffing quietly, she faced him again. "Back in Plegia, when Emm- when she sacrificed herself... No matter how hard I try, I... I can't get that image out of my head. I keep hearing Gangrel laughing, and Emm is.. she's..." Lissa burst into tears again, openly crying. She threw her arms around the tactician's waist, burying her face deep in his coat. The sounds of her cries were muffled by the fabric of the thick coat.

"It's okay Lissa… Shh…" Robin hugged her back, trying to comfort her the best he could.

A few minutes of crying later, Lissa stepped away from the tactician, looking into his eyes. "I- I'm sorry you had to see that… I didn't really mean to cry like that…"

"It's okay Lissa. I hope I helped."

The princess smiled weakly, then hugged Robin again, not of sadness, but of happiness. "Thank you Robin."

"Do you need some company tonight? I'd be happy to share my tent with you." Robin offered.

"Sure, let me go get my sleeping bag and blanket." Lissa happily rushed to get her things, wiping the last tear from the bridge of her nose and grinning, thinking of sharing another night with her secret love.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that one went a little better than the last, but after re-reading it I have my doubts.<strong>

**Thanks for the support, and keep reviewing! I always appreciate seeing the things you have to say. **


	4. Chapter 4

I made an edit to the previous chapter, just a few small changes to the ending. If you want to, check it out, but its not much of a change.

I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside, *insert more legal stuff here*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The rumble of the volcano could be heard within countless miles radius of Demon's Ingle, sending a chill down Robin's spine. Thick black smoke billowed out of its crater, an ominous sign of the imminent eruption. The heat enveloped the Shepherds with every step they took. Even at a distance, this explosive mountain of lava was as menacing as the army approaching.

The sight was unsettling to all who looked upon it, but Say'ri was on the verge of hysterics. She was constantly fidgeting as the group grew closer to the volcano, refusing to make eye contact as if the mountain was a person. She kneaded her sword's grip aimlessly, looking at her feet blankly. Nowi had tried to cheer her up by telling some jokes, but it wouldn't have worked even if the manakete remembered the punchline. Say'ri was too stressed about the fight against her brother.

Lissa hadn't left Robin's side since the morning. The two had been inseparable for the entire trek towards Demon's Ingle, conversing cheerfully with one another for hours. Maribelle was close by, staying silent and eyeing the two every so often.

Lissa had been trying to hide her emotions from her secret love, but it was hard keeping it to herself. Sometimes when she found herself sitting close to the tactician, she had the urge to place her hand over his. More than once, she had been caught staring at Robin. Chrom once even saw her sneak into his tent and emerge with one of his tomes. Her behavior was odd, but Robin seemed to be oblivious.

Lissa's blonde pigtails bounced with each step as the cleric stared up at the peak of the volcano, taking in the massive mountain. She had never seen a volcano before, as there were none in Ylisse. Her mouth was open slightly in awe.

"It really is as Say'ri explained, don't you think?" Robin asked, snapping Lissa back into reality. He was also gazing up at Demon's Ingle as well, but not as dreamily as Lissa.

"It's huge! I've never seen anything like it!" She exclaimed. She turned back to Robin with a large grin on her face. "Are we gonna go in it? I wanna see what it looks like up close!" Lissa's face was bright with eagerness.

Robin chuckled. "At the briefing yesterday, Chrom and I came to the conclusion that fighting inside the volcano would be necessary. Yen'fay's army would be petrified, giving us a huge advantage. You would have already known, had you actually showed up." The tactician smirked.

"Hey! I had some... Very important business to attend to." The princess pouted as she folded her arms.

"And what was that exactly?" Robin smirked.

Lissa bit her lip, searching for a random story to tell. "I- ummm… Maribelle needed me, for… stuff. Yeah, she needed me for stuff. Super secret stuff, you can't know about it."

Lissa recalled the events of yesterday, when she snuck into Robin's tent to take the tactician's shirt, as requested by Tharja. The dark mage had needed a single hair from Robin for an 'experiment', as the she called it. Lissa had used the strategy meeting as an opportunity to fetch Robin's shirt. She had been reluctant at first, but no one in the Shepherds dared to refuse Tharja's odd requests.

Robin stifled a laugh. "Well, I hope this 'stuff' was important. Chrom was pretty upset that you weren't there."

"Just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I'm going to every stupid meeting there is. Chrom can bite me, for all I care."

Robin chuckled. "Royalty doesn't talk with that kind of language, either."

"Do I look like one of those stuck-up snooty nobles? The day I become a hoity-toity and spoiled brat walking around with my nose in the air is the day I want you to slap some sense into me."

Robin laughed at the princess's silly banter. "That's one of the reasons I like you Lissa, you're not just another spoiled noble. You're down-to-earth, approachable, and easy to talk to. It gives you character."

Lissa felt her face grow bright red as Robin spoke. Did he really feel that way about her? Usually, people were expectant of the princess to act ladylike, but Robin didn't seem to mind. He saw her as a woman first, not royalty.

"Yeah, I guess…" Lissa rubbed the back of her neck, one of her nervous habits, while hiding her blushing face from the tactician's view.

Robin grinned. "I know Maribelle has been trying to get you to speak more like a noblewoman, but I love it when you just be yourself."

Lissa's face felt even hotter than before, from both the heat of the volcano and Robin's compliment. Her heart was racing; she had never been this flustered before. Usually she remained calm while talking to Robin, but taking a compliment from him? That was a different story.

_He loves it… When I be myself? _She thought. Looking back to the rising smoke from Demon's Ingle, she smiled weakly, blush still tinged on her cheeks.

"Robin… I have something to tell you…" Lissa spoke in a hushed tone, looking around at the other marching Shepherds to see if they were listening. "It's really important, okay?"

Robin looked to the princess on his side. "Sure thing. What's up?"

Drawing a deep breath, Lissa spoke nervously. "Well, I've actually been meaning to you this for awhile... " Lissa's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. "Here goes… Robin, I'm-"

A scout rushed to Robin, gaining his attention and cutting Lissa off rudely. "Sir Robin! Yen'fay's army awaits us in Demon's Ingle, just as you predicted. Lord Chrom needs to speak with you at once to discuss battle plans." With that, the man rushed off.

Turning back to Lissa with an apologetic smile. "Sorry to leave so suddenly, but you heard the man. I need to go talk to your brother if we want to win this battle."

Lissa's expression saddened, as she didn't have the time to speak to her friend. "Yeah, okay… It probably wasn't the best time to say what I was going to, seeing that we're heading into battle."

Robin started off to find Chrom, waving over his shoulder to the princess. "I'll be sure to talk to you after the battle. I'll be seeing you!"

"Bye…" Lissa waved back weakly, staring through the crowd.

* * *

><p>The sound of the volcano was now deafening, even blocking out the harsh sounds of battle. The sounds of clashing steel were easily drowned out by the low grumbles of Demon's Ingle. Magma coursed through the volcano's crater, even igniting rocks into flames and burning all who stepped over them. Smoke clouded the battlefield. Say'ri's description of the volcano may have been farfetched due to her superstitions associating the place, but it certainly wasn't a peaceful sight.<p>

Across the battlefield, Yen'fay seemed unfazed by the fight unfolding in front of him, even knowing that his sister was within the Ylissian ranks. His stare was cold as he watched his men being toppled by the more powerful Ylissian Shepherds. Behind this masterful army was the tactician, Robin. The way his plans came together was astounding, but even more impressive was how his soldiers obeyed his every order without soldier's lives were entirely in the tactician's hands, yet they still follow his commands. It was truly mesmerizing.

Yen'fay slowly turned to his soldiers, clearing his throat. "Swordsmen and sages. Cut down that tactician at all costs. Secure this victory for the Conqueror, and let no Ylissian live!"

Yen'fay's Honor Guard rushed off at their General's orders, readying tomes and brandishing blades, leaving Yen'fay to stand watch over his men. He stood completely still, as he had no will to fight this battle since Say'ri was among his enemies. Sighing deeply, he whispered something under his breath. "Say'ri, although you are the enemy, I pray you remain safe…"

* * *

><p>"Cavaliers! Fall back from your position and push through the line at the right side! Take a mage with you, and when you're done make a hole for Vaike to move through!" Robin shouted over the noise of battle. The mounted Shepherds and Miriel rushed to the right side at Robin's orders.<p>

"Virion, can you guard Maribelle while she moves to help Cherche! Stay alert and watch her back for any stray Valmese soldiers!"

Robin wiped the beads of sweat from his brow and surveyed the battlefield again. He thought about taking his precious coat off due to the heat, but even a volcano near to its eruption couldn't convince him to take it off. He was rarely seen without his coat on. Robin noticed a small group of Valmese swordsmen slip by the Pegasus Knights, and he advanced to take care of the threat himself. Flipping through the pages of his tome, Robin conjured an Arcthunder spell, and with an extent of his arm, fired the powerful lightning into the soldiers, sending them flying back a few feet.

Robin closed his book and slid it back into his coat pocket, when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. Turning quickly, Robin withdrew his sword, but sheathed it when he noticed that it wasn't a threat.

Lissa approached, clutching her mend staff to her chest, eyeing the battlefield wearily. She had been fighting with the Shepherds for years now, but she was still afraid of being caught off guard in the heat of battle. Recently, she had been training her skills with an axe in her spare time, but still lacked the confidence to wield one in battle.

"Lissa, do you need anything?" Robin was calm, despite the enormous battle in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm just letting you know that Gaius had to fall back 'cause he got a little wound. He'll be fine, but I'm telling you in case it messes up your plans." The Princess smiled.

Robin cursed himself under his breath for his faulty tactics, turning back to the fight. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back to see Lissa grinning even brighter than usual.

"Hey, don't be mad at yourself. You're doing great! To be honest, I'm getting a little bored with the lack of people to heal."

Robin lost his grim frown and smirked slightly. "Thanks for the pick-me-up Lissa." He hugged the cleric briefly, then turned to return to the fray. "Unfortunately, I don't think you're going to be any busier anytime soon."

Lissa was left in shock, still realizing that Robin finally showed some form of affection towards her. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, and she sighed.

_I think you cheered me up more than I did to you. _She thought, watching Robin dreamily as he rushed to assist his comrades.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chrom and Lucina were busy defending from a Valmese push, but still cutting down soldiers with relative ease. The number of swordsmen rushing the two were staggering, but they were all very inexperienced and easy to fight. Valmese mages were retreating and reforming their disheveled ranks. Even with this, Chrom felt like something bad was bound to happen.<p>

Robin joined the lords in their skirmish, assisting them with a small Elthunder tome and his sword. His spells gave just enough space for the group to have breathing room, but still close enough to cause massive damage in the enemy ranks.

The Valmese seemed to be falling back, so Robin took the opportunity to gather his soldiers and take an assessment of their wounds.

"Ylissians! Regroup on me, but keep your guard up in case they try something!" Robin's shouts were barely audible over the grumble of the volcano, but the Shepherds gathered in a large huddle two hundred yards from the Valmese.

Robin addressed the group as soon as they gathered. "Alright, it looks like we've got them reeling, but I'm sure they have something up their sleeve. I've heard rumors of a strange teleporting Valmese soldier. I need every single one of you to keep your guards up."

Vaike raised his axe in the air pompously. "Teach'll take 'im out! You worry too much about us Robin, we can take care of ourselves."

The rest of the Shepherds nodded in agreement before Chrom spoke up. "Robin, I wouldn't have any other man commanding this army. You're the best at what you do."

Again, the group sounded off in approval, with Shepherds adding more and more compliments.

Robin raised his hand, waving away the attention he was getting. "You can all thank Chrom for leading the fight. Without him, Frederick, or Lissa, I might be still lying out in a field in the middle of nowhere."

Lon'qu spoke up loudly, interrupting the group's chatter. "The enemy seems to be approaching. And _fast. _Robin, what is your plan?"

Robin hastily explained his tactics for the Shepherds, who disbanded with a war cry. The tactician joined Chrom and Lucina again, helping to fight the Valmese swordsmen.

Even though the Shepherds had little numbers compared to the enemy, no army had the skills to even compete with them. Robin was very lucky to had a talented group of soldiers. Even the farmer boy, Donnel, turned out to be an excellent fighter, even rivaling Frederick's skill level.

As Robin let his mind wander, he zoned out of the battle and let Chrom and Lucina do most of the fighting. He never noticed the approaching sage, who caught Robin off guard with a small Thunder tome to his back. The spell brought him to back to reality, but he had been knocked to the ground from the force of the shock. He was slow getting to his knees, and barely had time to withdraw his own tome from his coat pocket. The Valmese sage had already begun to conjure another spell, but much bigger than the small Thunder he cast before. Robin frantically tried to ready his Arcthunder faster than the enemy, but was too late.

Chrom had also noticed the sage, and rushed towards him to cut him down before he attacked Robin. Unfortunately, the spell was cast mere seconds before Chrom brought Falchion down on the sage's midsection.

Robin closed his eyes as the magic bolt of lightning hit him forcefully in the shoulder, leaving a sizable hole where the bolt passed through. The force of the spell threw Robin back to the ground and gave him a burning sensation in his upper body where the magic pierced him. Clutching his arm, Robin examined his wound. It was starting to heavily bleed, and there was a large entry and exit wound, about three inches in diameter. His coat was shredded and burned through where the bolt impacted him, and was still warm to the touch.

Robin was beginning to panic as his arm grew numb. He couldn't feel his arm, as the pain from his shoulder was unbearing. It felt like his nerves caught fire. In addition, he was beginning to lose consciousness. Blood was now seeping out of the deep hole in his shoulder, giving Robin a feeling of lightheadedness.

Chrom rushed to the tactician's side and promptly examined his wound. It looked incredibly severe.

"Robin, what has gotten into you, have you gone insane? Gods, you told everyone to stay alert. That means you too!" Chrom angrily shouted.

Robin struggled to keep his eyes open as he tried to respond, but his babbles were incoherent.

Slinging Robin's limp body over his shoulders, Chrom rushed to find a healer. "Lissa! Maribelle! Gods, anyone! Help Robin out!"

Lissa perked up as she heard Chrom's cries for help. Rushing to assist her brother, her expression fell as she saw Robin being carried.

"Oh Gods! Chrom, what happened to him?" Lissa asked, her heart beating faster.

Robin was slipping into darkness quickly due to his blood loss. "Chr- Chrom…" He managed to speak through the pain. The lord ignored him as he put him down hastily.

Lissa got to work immediately, Using her Mend staff quickly to try and seal Robin's wound. Slowly, the bleeding stopped, but the tactician was still in intense pain.

Robin strained to open his eyes, and looked to see Lissa crying through bloodshot eyes. Again, he tried to speak, but only mumbled gibberish. "Lissa… Lis- I can't…"

Lissa frantically tried to wipe the moisture out of her eyes as Robin spoke. "Robin, stay with me! You can't die, not now! Not ever!" She shook Robin to try and keep him in consciousness, but he closed his eyes again.

Slowly, Robin slipped into darkness, the pain fading away as his vision succumbed to blankness. All he could hear was the low grumble of the volcano, save for the muffled cries of Lissa, who was now bawling in fear of losing her love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been busy with school, but even busier with Smash Bros. Seriously, do they purposefully program the game to be highly addictive? Speaking of, if you want to PM me to swap Friend Codes, we could have a match or two in Smash. <strong>

**Also, I'm open to any questions or comments regarding the story, whether positive or negative. Suggestions for various things to input in the story are encouraged as well!**

**Holy crap, over 3,000 views and 20 reviews over three chapters? You guys are great.**

**Thanks for the support, and keep reviewing! I always appreciate seeing the things you have to say.**


	5. Paralogue 1

Just a little side chapter to hold you over until the next update. I'll be calling these Paralogues.

I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside, *insert more legal stuff here*

* * *

><p><strong>Paralogue 1<strong>

Lissa wiped her hands with a cloth towel, cleaning the blood away. After washing her hands, she organized the various staves strewn about the room and sat down in a nearby chair. After setting up camp, she had spent all day tending to Robin's injuries, neglecting offers of food or assistance from everyone until she was sure that he would survive. She now stared at Robin's injured and unconscious body, blood soaking the bandages wrapping his arm. Taking one last long look at him, she left the infirmary tent without a word.

The Shepherds had won their battle against Yen'fay, but the victory came with a price: Their tactician and friend. Robin had taken a lightning bolt to the shoulder, creating a devastating wound and sending him into an injury-induced coma.

Despite how dark the night sky was, the Shepherd's camp was bright. Campfires illuminated the smoky air as the voices of comrades carried through the camp. Except to Lissa, the Shepherd's camp seemed lacking. There were no laughs heard from the conversing Shepherds, and smiles were almost nonexistent. The news of Robin's severe injuries hit everyone hard. Chrom hadn't left his tent since he arrived, solely blaming himself for his friend's wounds. Tharja had no one to watch over, and instead spent time with Henry. The latter never even cracked one joke the entire night. It seemed that along with Robin, the entirety of the Shepherds were hurt as well.

Being with Robin for hours on end, Lissa's mind had begun to wander. Thoughts about their friendship and love hung in her head and refused to leave. The cleric had desperately wanted to tell Robin how she felt before the day's battle had begun, and now she was unsure if she would tell him when he regained consciousness. Would Robin share the same feeling as she did? Lissa would rather stay silent on the matter rather than risking their friendship over unrequited love.

Lissa was headed towards the common tent to try and scavenge some food, when Maribelle spotted her from her seat at one of the campfires.

"Lissa dear! Would you come over here? You must be exhausted from your hours in the stuffy medical tent. Won't you relax a little?" The noblewomen called, waving her friend over and making room for her to sit.

Disregarding the low grumbles of her stomach, Lissa joined Maribelle's group. She, Vaike, Sumia, Gaius, and Lon'qu were sitting around the fire, chatting quietly.

"Hey princess, how's Robin? Is he gonna be alright?" Vaike asked, strangely calm for a change.

Lissa frowned. "He's out cold right now. I really don't think he'll be awake for a few days. I've done everything I can, but he needs rest more than anything."

Lon'qu spoke up. "Although his wounds are grave, I believe he will be well for the fight against Walhart. He has performed great miracles on the battlefield, he must have miracles for regaining his health."

"I- I hope he's okay… Imagine if we lost him… We would all be doomed if he passed." Sumia said quietly.

"I agree. Without his skills, Walhart would certainly steamroll the resistance and conquer the Ylissian continent. I do hope it doesn't come to that." Maribelle added.

Lissa was silent, staring into the fire as her friends conversed. Again, thoughts of Robin flooded her mind. Leaving the fire without a word, Lissa started in search for her niece.

* * *

><p>The Princess found Lucina in the common tent, inspecting the Shepherd's weapons and marking inventory. Usually it was Robin's job, but with his absence, Volunteers took over his busywork for him.<p>

A few candles were lit and placed in saucers on the large table in the center of the tent, creating a soft glow that illuminated the tent. Lucina spun to the entrance of the tent as she heard the flap open, and was met with the sullen face of Lissa. The princess took a seat at the table, staring absentmindedly off into space.

Lucina noticed her odd behavior, and left her work to sit next to her and see what was wrong.

"Aunt Lissa? May I ask what is bothering you?"

The princess held her chin up with her left hand, oblivious to Lucina's question. Instead, she answered with a question of her own. "You said there were… Other children who came from the future with you, right?"

"Yes, there were many more. Thirteen to be exact, including myself."

Lissa perked up at the mention of children. "Do I have a kid in the future?"

"Aunt Lissa, I'm afr-"

The princess cut off Lucina abruptly. "Oooh, who is the father? Is it Robin? Is the kid a boy or a girl? What's their name? Am I gonna-"

Lucina brought her finger to Lissa's lips, silencing her from her rant. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you if you have a child or not. For if I was to do so, the course of time itself would surely bend and snap. Your child might even cease to exist!"

Lissa's expression fell again as she sank back into her chair. Crossing her arms, she pouted. "Of course… Now I'll never know…"

Lucina noticed her aunt's foul mood, and patted her on the back reassuringly. "I can tell you one thing for certain. Once you see him, er- or rather _hear_ him, you can't mistake him." She gave her a weak smile to try and cheer her up.

Slowly, the grin returned to Lissa's lips. "Yeah? What's he like?" She looked eager to learn more about her future son.

"Well, if I could tell you one thing, it's that he's very… animated. He speaks of heros and legends and seeks to become a great warrior like those of his ancestors. Owa- I mean he takes after his father."

Lissa's mind was racing, trying to picture her son. More importantly, trying to figure out who the father was. A voice deep within her screamed that there was no other man to father her child than Robin.

Lucina spoke up again. "Your daughter is also very lively as well. She is incredibly engrossed in expanding her knowledge."

Lissa was ecstatic, practically bouncing in her seat. "I have _two_ kids? This is awesome! Can you tell me who the father is? Please, please, oh _pleeease_ Lucina, can you tell me who I marry!"

"I've already said too much. I wish to tell you, but I'm afraid of the consequences."

Lissa bounced out of her seat, happy with the information Lucian already gave her. "Well, thanks anyways Lucina!" She waved her the blue-haired niece and left the tent, grinning from ear to ear.

_Oh my Gods, I can't believe I have two kids! I reeeally hope Robin is the father…_ She thought. Passing the campfires, she looked out at the Shepherds, all of which were still present, chatting to each other. She headed towards her own tent, intent on getting a good night's rest for the busy day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>These Paralogues are only going to be short chapters without any critical action, just character-to-interaction. Still, please read and and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Thanks for the support, and keep reviewing! I always appreciate seeing the things you have to say.**


	6. Paralogue 2

I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside, *insert more legal stuff here*

* * *

><p><strong>Paralogue 2<strong>

The sun had just begun to rise, casting orange light throughout the Shepherd's camp. A soft breeze blew through camp as songbirds chirped happily from their perches. It truly was a beautiful day.

However, there was no one shouting orders to pack up and march this morning. With Robin still unconscious and injured, Chrom had decided to stay put for now. The Shepherds desperately needed a good rest after fighting tough battles at Fort Steiger and Demon's Ingle.

Only a few people were awake at this time in the morning, one being Frederick. he was always up early, organizing the convoy or making sure every soldier was happy. Sully and Stahl were already starting their daily workout, and Lon'qu was sitting quietly and alone, as per the usual.

The sun's light beamed through the flaps of Lissa's tent, illuminating the small space. With the change of light, the cleric awoke slowly, opening her eyes and yawning rather loudly. She was far too tired to move just yet.

"Ugh… Morning already?" She moaned groggily. "I don't wanna get up… Not yet..." She rolled over and clutched her blankets closely to her.

Sitting up in her bedroll, Lissa stretched her arms and yawned again. She had a tough time falling asleep the previous night, and was still exhausted from her short slumber.

The sound of clashing steel was heard outside Lissa's tent, followed by cursing. Interested, Lissa stood up and parted the flaps of her tent to peer outside.

No one was outside, but the princess could still hear someone moving about inside the closest tent. Interested, she left her own tent to peek inside the other, still dressed in a small nightgown.

Inside, the space was small and cramped, filled with a small wooden desk stacked high with tomes of all kinds along with an open book, a chair, and a large pile of blankets on the floor. Lissa gazed at the open book of notes, but most words were crossed out or illegible to the princess. It also had a large inkstain across the cover, bleeding into the binding and countless pages. It seemed incredibly familiar to Lissa, but she couldn't understand why.

A shard of metal glinted from the sun's rays shining into the tent, catching Lissa's eye. On the floor was a silver pair of reading glasses with the left lens shattered by a silver breastplate lying on top.

Lissa racked her brain for a list of people who wore glasses. They didn't seem to be Miriel's, so who else could possibly need spectacles?

_Robin! _Lissa concluded. _But who would be messing around inside his tent while he was in the infirmary? _She thought to herself. She bent down and examined the broken pair of glasses when the sound of ruffling cloth caught her attention. The culprit had just left the tactician's tent.

Lissa poked her head out of Robin's tent quickly to catch the fleeing person. She saw a black cape disappear around the corner and rushed to catch up.

The figure slipped inside another tent, Lissa in hot pursuit. She threw open the flaps of the tent forcefully but was met face to face with Tharja.

"Wah!" Lissa jumped back, her heart threatening to jump from her chest. She placed her hand over her heart, trying to steady her pulse. "Tharja? Would it kill you to step away from the entrance? I could have headbutted you!"

Tharja ignored Lissa's question and answered with her own instead. "State your business, _princess_, before I hex you to oblivion."

Lissa raised her hands in defense. "Hey, come on! I heard you in Robin's tent, and I wanted to ask you why you were snooping around."

Tharja blushed as she seemed to hide an object behind her back. Regaining composure, she stepped forward, pushing Lissa aside and exiting her tent. " If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. If you follow me again, I won't hesitate to curse you."

Lissa paused and thought for a moment. "Hang on Tharja. Can I ask you a question?"

Tharja turned and placed her hand on her hip. "I suppose I can stop for a single question. Speak, princess."

"Dark mages can do a lot of weird things, right? Henry even said that he can see into the future. Can you do that, Tharja?"

"Yes, experienced dark mages have a wealth of abilities aside from casting spells. Except, Henry may have been exaggerating. This power is more along the lines of telling one's fortune, not peering into the future. Now why do you ask this?" She asked, intrigued by her question.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Lissa asked, sheepishly. "I want you to read my future."

Tharja raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? What's in it for me?"

"I won't tell Robin that you were snooping around in his tent and broke his glasses." She shot back, sticking her tongue out childishly.

Tharja's expression dropped and she turned away to think. "Well… I suppose I can stop what I'm doing and help… I'll need some supplies, and a sample." She muttered to herself. "Princess, fetch me a newt's tail and a pinch of salt. I still have the dragon's scale from my appointment with that manakete… Oh! I'll need this too." She reached over and plucked a single hair from Lissa's head.

"Hey! At least warn me… And where am I gonna find a Gods damned newt's tail?" Lissa pouted.

Tharja dismissed the cleric and slipped back into her tent. Lissa scavenged the needed ingredients for Tharja's spell, and returned to meet the dark mage. She had a small cooking pot, boiling with a strange purple liquid.

The dark mage greeted her and motioned towards a chair, to which Lissa happily sat down. She was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. She was eager to see what her future held, and hoped to Naga that Robin and her supposed two children were included.

Tharja added the tail and salt, and the pot overflowed with odd smoke. She chanted words incomprehensive to Lissa, which caused the fog to clear the space, leaving the purple liquid to calm down.

"Well, did you see anything?" Lissa asked, eager for the prediction.

Tharja gazed into the pot, looking confused and troubled.

"Tell me! Oh come on, what did you see? Or _who_ did you see?" Lissa leapt up from her chair.

Tharja stood and turned away from the princess to hide her burning face. She was embarrassed to see that Robin wouldn't be hers, but would instead fall for the childish and stupid Ylissian Princess instead.

"I think you need to leave." She said bluntly.

"But you didn't tell me! You promised me you'd say!" Lissa objected.

"I wish to remain silent. I just hope you will treat him well."

Lissa left the tent quickly and without a word, but once she got outside, she jumped in celebration. Just knowing that Robin and her would be together gave the princess a huge surge of confidence and joy. She quickly ran back to her own tent to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the support, and keep reviewing! I always appreciate seeing the things you have to say.<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside, *insert more legal stuff here*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Purple haze swirled around the Table, threatening the tactician of events to come. The air was musty and heavy as Validar waited in front of Grima's alter. The sorcerer stood with outstretched arms, as if to welcome Robin and Chrom to the Table, wanting them to witness the resurrection of a God: One that would reap the land and cause destruction wherever it moved, raising horrific demons to do its bidding and murdering many innocent lives. The overwhelming presence of dark magic sent a chill down the tactician's spine. The life energy from all of the Grimleal sacrifices swirled around the altar in a dark cloud. Validar laughed darkly, holding the Fire Emblem in one hand and a dark tome in the other._

"_Welcome, son and Exalt, to your inevitable demise. Unless, of course, you would be so kind as to accept your fate and join Grima?" Validar's galvanized voice echoed through the empty halls of the Inner Sanctum._

"_I'd rather die than succumb to that demon! Have you seen the destruction he has already wrought, _father_?" Robin spat the last word insultingly. The day Robin accepted Validar as his father was the day Hell froze over._

"_The power of a God does not convince you, Robin? The promise of immortality and godly power does not persuade you?" Validar's raised his voice to a demonic shout._

_Robin gritted his teeth, kneading the grip of his sword idly._

"_You are Grima! Your fate is sealed, boy! Accept it, or die by my hand!" Validar shouted, his voice carrying through the Sanctum._

_Robin was growing furious. He would cut down his "father" in an instant, but he feared the moment he rushed forward, Validar would use the Emblem's power to resurrect Grima before Robin could stop him._

"_Face me, son! For if you defeat me, it will only prove to Grima hat you are capable to be his vessel!" Validar's laughs were like sharp daggers to Robin's ears_

_Something inside Robin snapped as he dashed forward with seemingly inhuman speed, Chrom joining him in his rush. He had his most powerful tome Thoron, at the ready, trying to find a spot to catch Validar off-guard. Chrom had struck Validar with Falchion but was parried forcefully to the side by the sorcerer's spell, and fired a small bolt of energy in retaliation. Chrom reflected the magic and struck again, this time keeping Validar in a stalemate. Seeing the opportunity, Robin readied a large spell and fired at Validar's back, but barely missed as he vanished and reappeared towards the ceiling of the Sanctum. Validar had his own cloud of dark magic forming at his fingertips, and threw it down at both Chrom and Robin, the latter diving away and firing another Thoron at his father but missing him again. Chrom seemed to be fine, but was caught off guard as Validar teleported to the side and threw a devastating spell at him, knocking the lord to his knees._

_Chrom was slow to get up, using Falchion as a makeshift cane to support himself. Again, Validar flipped through the pages of his own personal tome, Grima's Truth and summoned an enormous ball of dark energy. Noticing this, Robin quickly threw another Thoron spell to try and intercept Validar's magic before it hit Chrom. The impact of the two spheres of energy created a large cloud of smoke and shook the halls of the Inner Sanctum, echoing loudly. Validar backed away to catch his breath, a sly grin on his face._

"_Hm. You and you little Exalt friend have proven me wrong. You _are_ capable of combating Grima's power," Validar smirked, hoping to aggravate Robin even further._

"_This is it, our final battle!" Chrom said reassuringly. "You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that." Rising from the marble floor, he joined Robin and placed a hand on the tactician's shoulder reassuringly. "Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"_

_With that, both Robin and Chrom rushed forward to attack. Instead of his tome, Robin withdrew his sleek one-edged blade from its scabbard, holding it in a ready position._

_Chrom's lunge was deflected by Validar, almost throwing the lord to the floor with its force. Validar turned to Robin, summoning a spell. Robin darted forward and stabbed at the sorcerer before he could release the magic, cutting him slightly in his right arm. Exactly where Robin was aiming: Validar's dominant hand. Without the use of his right arm, summoning spells would be troublesome, thus creating a large advantage for Chrom and Robin._

_Validar dodged another one of Chrom's attacks and struck with a bolt of purple lightning, to which Chrom blocked with Falchion. Validar seemed unfazed by the cut to his hand, and continued to bombard the two attackers relentlessly. _

_While Chrom and Validar were caught in another stalemate, Robin took time to step back and rethink his strategy. Validar seemed to be on the offensive of the battle, using speed and small spells to keep Chrom reeling. With a powerful wind spell, Robin could knock Validar back so Chrom and he could have more room to fight._

_Robin sheathed his sword and withdrew his Arcwind tome before releasing a swift gust of wind from his extended hand. The force pushed Validar back as he lost his balance, as the tactician predicted, and Chrom rushed forward again to strike._

_With Validar taking small cuts from Falchion, Robin conjured another Thoron spell and fired at Validar, catching him off guard and knocking him to his knees. Grima's Truth flew from Validar's hand and came to a stop on the cold marble a few feet away._

_Robin threw a few more spells at his father without mercy, trying to silence him once and for all._

_Thoron's pages started to wither as its spine broke, prompting Robin to stop his magic. The smoke cleared to reveal Validar's lifeless body lying motionless on the marble in a shroud of purple energy. Chrom turned to Robin with a smile on his face, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Validar kneeled from his spot on the ground and fired one last spell of dark energy at Chrom as he shouted at the two. "This isn't over! Damn you both!" _

_Robin acted quickly, pushing Chrom out of the way, but the spell struck Robin in the chest instead. The force of the magic sent him to the floor with a loud thud, his hood falling over his eyes and obscuring his vision. Robin's nerves went numb, as an odd sensation ran through his body, urging him._

_Chrom was at the tactician's side, slinging his shoulder over his own and hoisting him upright._

"_You alright?" The Lord asked, to which Robin nodded weakly in response._

"_That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day." Robin glanced over to where Validar was, but only the small cloud of dark purple energy remained. "We can rest easy now. At long last."_

_An unfamiliar pain surged through Robin's head as his eyes grew bloodshot. The urge to attack Chrom was building through him, and he was powerless to resist it. Chrom noticed his friend's distress quickly, but it was already too late. Robin had reopened his Thoron tome and formed a small dagger of electric energy, plunging it deep into Chrom's heart._

_The Lord stumbled back, clutching his wound in pain. Robin could only look in horror, as no words came to his lips. Realization came to him: He had just murdered his best friend in cold blood, while being controlled by some evil being. He looked at his hand, still surging with electric energy._

"_This is not your- your fault… Promise me- you'll escape from this place… Please… Go." Chrom dropped to the floor, his eyes glazing over as the life escaped from his body._

_Robin stepped back, longing to scream into the darkness of the Sanctum. Every fiber of his being wanted to lash out at Validar, but still he could only stand in silence. A villainous and familiar laugh filled the halls, growing louder and filling Robin's ears. The tactician's vision succumbed to darkness as the corrupt laughter faded away._

* * *

><p>Robin darted upwards in his cot, sitting up and opening his eyes. He quickly regretted it, as the unbearable pain in his arm returned. He surveyed the room he was in, concluding that it was the infirmary. The tent was vacant and no candles were lit, the only source of light was the soft glow of the campfire glowing through the tent flaps.<p>

Robin looked at his wound, which was still bound in gauze. The bandages looked fresh, as if they had been changed recently. He didn't dare to take them off and see what his wound looked like just yet. Hopefully whoever treated him had done a good job.

The tactician threw the soft blankets covering him aside, and found that he was only wearing simple trousers and his tan undershirt. His treasured coat was nowhere to be found. Robin sighed and got up from the cot, a small twinge of pain returning to his arm. He exited the infirmary in search of his coat, not even seeking out any other Shepherd until he found what he was looking for.

His tent was set up in its usual spot towards the outskirts of camp, next to Tharja's as usual. This time, however Lissa's tent was pitched adjacent to his, instead of next to Maribelle's as per her usual.

Speaking of the Princess, she was currently peering into Robin's tent with something in her hands. She cautiously looked over her shoulder to check if anyone was watching her, and locked eyes with Robin. A large smile spread across her lips as she dropped the object in her arms and started to run towards the tactician.

"Robin! You're awake!" She laughed, tackling him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Gah! Lissa! Please, watch the arm!" Robin exclaimed, terrible pain returning to his wound.

Lissa jumped up quickly. "Sorry Robin! I kinda got carried away… But you were asleep for a week, you can't blame me for missing you!"

Robin returned to his feet slowly, rubbing the bandages. "Excuse me, but did you say I was asleep for a week? It felt like a few hours to me!"

Lissa nodded. "Mhm. We were all worried that you would be gone… But now you're back!" The smile returned to Lissa's lips. "Oh, I've gotta tell Everyone! Be right back!" The Princess started off towards her brother's tent, but Robin stopped her.

"Wait, why were you going into my tent?"

"Oh, I- Um…" Lissa averted her gaze. "I mended your coat, and I was gonna put it back in your tent. After you were wounded, you got a lot of blood on it. So Cordelia helped me sew it back together, Olivia helped me wash it in the river, I got Ricken to enchant it so it wouldn't rip again. I'm sorry if you're mad, I just wanted to help…"

Robin drew her in for another hug. "Lissa, I'd never get mad at you. What you did was a big help. Thank you."

Blushing, Lissa carefully wrapped her arms around Robin, careful not to aggrivate his wound again, and buried her face into his chest, happy to see him again.

"Lissa?" The Princess snapped back to reality, realizing that she had been hugging him for at least half a minute. Secretly, Robin didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with her.

"Sorry! I got carried away again… Well, do you want to come with me and see Frederick? I know he doesn't show it, but he's been worried sick about you!"

Robin nodded, to which Lissa grabbed his wrist and ran through camp, laughing the entire trip.

* * *

><p>"Nyahaha! That must have been a <em>shocking<em> experience, huh? I bet that pain was re_volt_ing! Nya~!" Henry laughed, slapping his knee as he tried to think of more bad puns.

Henry and Robin were sitting at their usual table in the mess tent, eating breakfast, while Henry joked about Robin's wounds. The jokes were annoying, yes, but Robin could care less. Henry could have his fun.

Lissa arrived and sat down next to the pair, greeting Robin happily. Upon seeing the Princess, Robin perked up immediately, a smile finding its way to his lips. Henry quickly waved to Lissa and returned to his jokes.

"How bad did it _hertz_, Robin? Nyaha! did your life _zap_ before your eyes?" The dark mage burst into hysterical laughter again. "Oh Gods, I think I'm gonna explode!"

Robin smiled, but not at Henry's terrible humor. Instead, Robin and Lissa fell into conversation, with Lissa filling Robin in with the events of the past week.

"Hm… You know what? I haven't seen Tharja since I woke up. Usually she would have been the first to talk to me, but surprisingly she hasn't been around. Do you know what's gotten into her?" Robin asked.

Lissa rested her index finger on her chin in thought, similar in fashion to Anna. "I talked to her a few days back, but other than that I have no clue where she is… Weird, huh? She's usually lurking in the shadows around camp, looking menacing or whatnot."

"Tharja's locked herself in her tent for the past three days. I tried to talk to her, but she's cursed me twice. She said something about a 'interfering demon'," Henry interrupted, losing his usual joking attitude and showing concern, an unusual sight.

"Hm… I wonder what's the matter. Maybe I should go talk to her?" The tactician wondered aloud.

_Oh Gods, I hope she still isn't mad about the fortune… Maybe Robin shouldn't go see her anyways… _ Lissa thought.

"Actually Robin, I think it'll be better if you leave her alone, y'know? Probably mage stuff, or, I dunno, boy problems? Heh, you know girls and their problems!" Lissa added, faking a laugh to try and convince Robin not to go and failing.

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Robin shrugged as he stood from his seat at the table.

"She could hex you until you go blind! Trust me, you don't want that to happen. I know from experience." Henry joked, cracking a smile.

"I'll take a chance on this one.I'm sure she'll realize that if I go blind this army is doomed." Robin laughed. "I'll see you two around later."

Lissa shot up from her seat and forcefully held Robin's arm back. "Wait! Don't go Robin!"

"Agh, Lissa! Gods, please watch the arm!" The tactician clutched his wound.

"Sorry! I just don't think she needs to be bothered at the time. She's been through a lot of… "unpleasant" things this week. If she wants to be alone then she should get her privacy, don'tcha think?"

"I need to ensure that every Shepherd is in their best shape, both physically and mentally. Please Lissa, I'll be fine." He turned and exited the mess tent, muttering to himself. _You think the cleric that healed me would be wary of the injury…_

* * *

><p>Tharja sat in her tent, staring sleeplessly at the tome's pages before her. She had not gotten any sleep since Lissa's fortune the other day, and to keep herself busy she took to re-reading every dark magic tome in her collection. Currently a large stack of books lay at her side, already read. Try as she might, the image of Robin and that princess lay in the back of her head, as if it was taunting her.<p>

A voice outside the tent caught Tharja's attention. "Hello? Tharja, are you in there?"

It was Robin. "Go away and never come back, _tactician." _She spat. "I don't want to see you. Ever."

"Tharja, I just want to talk. Lissa and Henry both told me you haven't left your tent in days. Can't you be reasonable and come out for a minute or two? I doubt you've eaten either."

Hearing Lissa's name made her snap. "I don't need to eat, or talk to anyone, especially you or that dim-witted princess girlfriend of yours. I could care less about this army." She retaliated, growing angrier by the minute.

Robin reeled. "Girlfriend? I think you have something mixed up here…"

Tharja snapped her tome shut and got up from her chair, parting the flaps of her tent and staring Robin in the eyes threateningly.

"Don't play dumb with me. She's crazy for you, and you know it. I swear how do you chose that stupid princess over me? I'm intellectually superior, incredibly useful in combat, and I don't wear these robes for nothing! Why can't you just-"

"Tharja, stop." Robin interrupted. "You're being a little harsh. Lissa and I aren't an item, no matter what you think. I don't think she's interested in me anyways."

The dark mage threw her arms up in anger. "That coma must have shut down your brain cells, because she is clearly in love. Or are you just too oblivious to notice?"

Robin blushed. "I- Uhh…"

"The Shepherd's glorious tactician, everyone! Genius on the battlefield, and stupid everywhere else. Do you want me to call that Feroxi swordsman? I bet he could give you more pointers on women than you could come up with yourself." Tharja was almost screaming now, getting red in the face, unlike her usual quiet self.

"Tharja, please calm down!" Robin grabbed the mage's shoulders and shook her, trying to calm her down. "Please, just explain why you're upset. That's all I ask for."

She scoffed. "I'd rather die than talk about what happened." Tharja swatted Robin's hands away and folded her arms, looking off at nothing in particular.

"Wait, Robin, Tharja hang on!" A third voice called, approaching the arguing pair. The figure's blonde pigtails bounced with each step.

"Guys, don't fight! Please, I don't want to see you two so mad at each other." Lissa pleaded.

"Is that so, princess? What makes you think I'd oblige to your words?"

"I know what happened a few days ago was unpleasant for you, but it'll be better if you just moved on. There's more to life than pursuing someone only to receive nothing in return. Trust me, I know."

Robin and Tharja stood silent, both listening to the princess while the latter didn't seem to care.

"I know you have your differences, and you need to just let go Tharja. It's for the best."

Robin turned to the dark mage, expecting her to produce a Flux tome from her coat and blow both Lissa and him away.

But instead, she thought for a minute, considering her past actions. she drew a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I… I suppose I have acted rather rashly on the situation. I have lost my clear head and shown the worst of me. To the both of you, I am truly sorry." Tharja didn't show any emotion.

"Wow… Tharja, that was… Different of you. I'm impressed. I was ready to dive out of the way from one of your spells. Thanks for understanding." Robin smiled.

The tactician departed, satisfied with his friend's sudden change in mood, agreeing to see each other later for lunch. Lissa turned to leave with Robin, but Tharja stopped her for a second.

"What's up? Did'ja need something?" She asked.

"Yes, one more quick thing. If you ever, and I mean _ever_, hurt Robin, I _swear_ I will end you. Got it?"

Lissa stepped back, terrified at the threatening dark mage. She quickly nodded her head, scared straight from the sudden mood change.

Tharja gave a sadistic grin. "Good. Now, I bid you farewell."

Lissa ran from her tent as fast as her legs could carry her, rejoining Robin in friendly conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>A long wait for a chapter, I know. I apologize. But how can you blame me? I'm too addicted to Smash, and I had the idea to replay Awakening (for the 3rd or 4th time). I'll be consumed for days on end. And Alpha Sapphire came out, and I've been binge watching TV shows, and high school sports are gonna start... I might not make it out alive.<strong>

**I thank you for your continued support, it has continued to drive me to make more content. I wasn't thinking on expanding this story.**

**Speaking of Alpha Sapphire, maybe expect a short one-shot or something. I might get too invested and think of something quick, no less than 8,000 words or so to upload.**

**Thanks for your support, and keep reviewing! I always appreciate seeing the things you have to say.**


End file.
